Sun, Stars, And Spirit
by jazzie5566
Summary: Aria Prince never knew that her mother was capable of being the great hero Wonder Woman or her aunt could be Hawkgirl  But when she accidentally gets teleported to the Watch Tower a whole new adventure begins for her. Future/possible crossover w/young jus
1. Chapter 1   My little Sun and Stars

~I do not own Justice league in any way~

This is my first time writing so I hope its good and I hope for some good and honest r&r

(^_^)

~Prologue~

Wonder Woman and Batman argued inside of his dimly lit room at the mansion. Wonder Woman was in the attire of her alias on mans world; a blouse as white pearls and dark black jeans. While the great Bruce Wayne wore a black suit as though he had just come from a party. They argued over the thing that they both knew was between them. Too bad Batman would never admit that fact as freely as Wonder Woman.

"Bruce," Wonder Woman cried "Why won't you at least t-"

She was cut off by Batman's hand holding hers tightly.

"Diana we can't continue this," Batman stated "I'm sorry."

"Please Bruce!" Wonder Woman pleaded.

"Diana," Bruce said, "Please, just leave, please."

"I understand," Wonder Woman said, Her head held lowly.

Wonder Woman's face overflowed with tears as she walked to the door. When she got to the door and touched the handle she looked at Bruce . She had to get that one last look at him before she left. Exchange those last few words to him. Those three important words that meant the world to her.

"I love you," Diana said before she walked out the door not even waiting for an answer.

"I love you,too," Bruce whispered before turning off the lights.

Diana walked down the street tears rolling down her face. She held her stomach closely as she walked to her home. She had been feeling quite sick for the past couple of months.

"Maybe I should call a doctor," She asked herself.

Once she reached home she got out her phone to call but couldn't even dial the number before she had to rush to her bathroom due to her nausea. Now she knew something was definitely wrong. She quickly dialed her doctors number. When she told him her symptoms he just laughed.

"To think that the great Diana Prince doesn't even know when she has the symptoms of a pregnancy," He said, "Even more to think she actually got pregnent."

After saying that he laughed some more. He then told her to head to his office so he could be sure.

When she got there she learned it was he said. She was pregnant and she knew the only person who it could possibly be, Batman. As soon as she left the office she called Shayera.

"Shayera, I need your help," She said.

"What is it, Diana ?" Shayera asked.

"I-I-I'm pregnant and I could really use your help." Diana said.

"Hold on a sec Di," Shayera said, " Who's the-"

"You already know who." Diana Stated plainly.

"OMG, Bats!" Shayera screamed over the phone, "It was Bats!"

"Yes it was," Diana answered,"Shy, I'm scared. I need help and I don't want to tell Bruce about it."

"Diana, I know your scared but you sh-" She was cut off by Diana's small sobs starting on the other line.

"No Shy," She said, " He told me its over. Saying its for our own safety. So I ask don't tell anyone."

"I understand but don't think Bats wont hear an earful about dumping you from me." She said, "I'll help you raise your kid in secret if you want. But you know if we told J'onn he could help us out a bit."

"I guess your right looks like we're going to be like the three musketeers, Huh." Diana said while laughing.

"All for one and one for all,"Shayera laughed while she said this, " Gotta go Di, see you tomorrow."

When they hung up the phone Diana fell back on her bed. Then she hugged her stomach and smiled.

_**I can't wait to see you for the first time ,**_**She thought while slowly drifting to sleep**_**, My little son and stars.**_


	2. Chapter 2    Are you my mummy?

~ I don't own Justice League or any of its characters.

I only own Aria...So far~

:D

Chapter 1

"Aunt Shayera!" I yelled, "Have you seen my library book."

"Sorry sweetie," She said from her usually place at the kitchen table while reading, "I havent seen it."

She was cracking a little smile from behind the newspaper. She must have hidden it again because I stole her favorite shirt. That's my blackmail ticket right there.~He He He~

"Oh dear auntie," I said after sighing sadly, "Without that book i'll just have to take out my frustrations on that cute little shirt from closet. You know the small yellow one."

She stiffened when I said that. She slowly lowered her newspaper and glared at me.

"You wouldnt dare," She said trying to hold in her anger.

"Try me," I said.

Next thing I know my book was thrown at me from across the table. Truth be told it hurt getting hit in the head by a book of that size. I was taken from my own thoughts by my aunts watch beeping. She quickly got up and grabbed the last slice of toast.

"Bye sweetie," She said, "Gotta go to work and meet your mom."

"Bye," I said, "and tell mom I said hi because I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon."

"Dont worry," She said, "Your moms coming home today."

With those words she left for work. I've always wondered what her and my mom did. Everytime I ask all they say is "**Fight for justice"** and crap like that. They must be police officers or something. While thinking this I saw something odd. My aunt was growing wings on her back! I quickly got up put my shows on and followed her into the dark alley she was entering. I made sure to stay quiet and hidden. Next thing I know I heard saw some words like beam me up. It kinda reminded me of those sci fi movies.

When she started to dissappear I lost out to my clumsiness and fell out of my hiding spot right to her feet. My hand was holding her leg unconciously. Then it was like the world around me dissappeared . As soon as it came back I knew I was no longer on the little neighborhood street I had grown up on.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked out loud.

"Somewhere your not supposed to be" Said a familiar voice in a scary tone behind me. All I could think was Uh-Oh.

"H-H-hey Aunt Shayera," I said shakily while turning around, "Whatcha doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here." She said angrily.

I backed up a few feet from her but she grabbed me and dragged me to what I presumed was her room. Then she looked aroung to make sure no one followed and closed the door. Then she turned around and glared at me. She had a very deadly aura around her and her spirit was running rampant inside her. I should know, I have an abilty to sense stuff like this with spirit. Not only that but I can control the elements and turn into them, that includes spirit ot the fifth barely know element.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldnt be her but, well I saw those cool wings so I knew something special was happening," I said.

"You know your not supposed to do things like this without permission." She said.

"I got permission from the spirits around you," I said, " Is that good enough?"

"Well I guess it is for now." She said, " But your going to be stuck here for a while because I cant possibly tell the people around here about you and I can't send you back right now."

"Well then can you show me around?" i asked

"Sorry sweetie but i'm to busy." She said , "But if you stay out of trouble and disguise yourself i'll consider it."

That's just how my aunt is the laidback type.

"Ok" That was my simple answer.

I changed by appearence by borrowing an outfit from my aunt an cutting and changing it up. It was a short white top that reached my belly button. Then I cut her ankle length skirt to the thighs. I used four long red strips and made an X shape that connected from the top of my skirt to the top of my shirt on front and back. Then I put on a pair of cute blue ankle boots. Lastly, I put on a cute mask that looked a lot like Robins. When I was done I walked out of the room and headed towards what my aunt called the teleporter. It looked absolutely amazing.

"Wow!", I exclaimed

"Amazing, itsn't it." I heard an unfamiliar voice say beside me. I quickly spun to see who it was. He was a cute boy about my age with red hair.

"Your new here aren't you" He asked. He didn't even wait for an answer. "I'm Kid Flash."

He's a total player or at least a wannabe player. Wait til I tell aunt Shayera and mom about him.

"ARIA!" I heard as it echoed throughout the entire watchtower. I could it was a telekinetic message meant only for me though.

_Speak of the devil_ I thought.

I quickly headed to where I heard the screaming even ignoring Kid Flash as he asked me why I was leaving.

I found where the yell came from. It came from what I thought of as a conference room or something. When I tried to get in, the dude guarding the outside said that only head members of the League were allowed. So i waited and waited til I just couldnt wait no more . I ended up using my powers to turn to water and sneak in. When I got in there I stayed in water form until they were done. When all were gone but my Wonder Woman (Who was like my moms twin) and Batman and Superman I revealed myself. Superman and Batman were in a position to fight until Wonder Woman came up to me and hugged me. **TOTTALY FREAKY.**

"I'm glad your here," She said, "But i'm pissed you snuck up here. Sadly that's how you'll always be my little sun and stars."

Woah! Now that was shocker. Wonder Womans my mom. Well that actually explains alot. I wave my hand and smile wide at her.

"Hiya mom!"

That Started a whole world of adventures.


	3. Chapter 3   Bat Daddy

~I don't own justice league at all~

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the story

(:

Batman was pacing around in front of me. I don't even understand how this began. To tell the truth I got lost after seeing mom.

"Diana, I just can't understand why you would hide this." Batman said.

I could tell he was really upset with the fact either she hid me or that she had me. He really is starting to scare the crap out of me, though.

" Batman, I mean Mr. Batman or whatever you want to be called um why are you so mad about this," I stated, " I mean you can"t change the past but you can help shape the future."

He looked at me quickly like he forgot I was there. I mean who forgets the person who's the reason behind this conversation. His look quickly turned to a glare and started to speak.

" The league should know everything to keep people like you protected," he said still glaring, " Which reminds me Shayera, J'onn why didn't either of you tell anyone outside of your little three musketeers."

Aunt Shayera seemed to sink back in her seat and J'onn justed stared at him

" Batman", Superman said finally joining this conversation, "We need to understand their circumstances and reasons before we place down any hard accusations."

My mom stood up as well and she seemed like she was debating something in her head. She started to speak before jerkman, I mean Batman cut her off AGAIN.

" What reasons could they possibly have to hide a child from us, Clark?" Batman asked.

My mom stood up again and started speaking in her commanding, powerful voice.

" We have many reasons Bruce," She said, " Her father is one of those reasons we didn't say anything."

Aunt Shayera quickly stood up. She along with J'onn wushed over to mom and tried to stop her from saying anymore. _**Must be important if they even J'onn is trying to hide it. Makes me wanna know more then ever.**_

" Diana," Batman said hesitantly," Who's the father?"

What my mom said shocked everyone in that room, including me.

"A man who no longer gives a rats ass about me." She said.

Aunt Shayera seemed to calm down and so did J'onn. But mom wasn't finished yet.

" It's you,Bruce." Her eyes seemed to fall.

Batman's face turned to complete shock. But I was to busy to notice.

Once she said that I started to see some kind of hazy red. I didn't know what was happening to me. I heard my mom scream my name but I just couldn't react. The wind seemed to shift. The air began to turn into water. Fire blazed out of no where. It even felt like an earthquake had hit the Watchtower. The worst part was I could hear them. The souls of everyone throughout the Watchtower and it felt like my head would crack.

"No," My mom started to yell," Not again."

" ARIA," Aunt Shayera screamed.

I couldn't stop it. My powers seemed to go into to overdrive.

"What's going on mommy?", I questioned feeling like my head would explode any second now,"Why won't the pain go away."

"Aria," She yelled over the surging winds, "Calm down."

I tried to listen but I couldn't. Who knew that Aunt Shayera knew what to say.

"Aria," She said, "You don't want to hurt mommy, me, or your new book, Do you?"

Sadly, that actually got my attention. Things calmed down a little but only mom could truly calm me down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I wanted to protect you from all the dangers my life here could bring to you." , She yelled while the wind began to pick her up off the ground, " Please, forgive me my little sun and stars."

Those words seemed to repeat throughout my head for what felt like an eternity. Finally the wind started to die down along with all the elemental issues in around me. When I had calmed down enough I broke down crying and my mom ran and hugged me.

"Diana," I heard Superman say smoothly," you have some more explaining to do"

" Don't worry Clark." She said, " I'll explain. But first let shayera take Aria home."

After that it felt like time had fast forward. Thinking that I began to black out. But I had to say those special words to my mom.

" Goodnight mom. I love you." I said then I turned to Batman, "Goodnight um dad."

With that I walked out with Aunt Shayera not hearing him say goodnight to me.

Once we got to the teleporter I sorta fell asleep and she picked me up and we went home.

My dreams were filled of a little make belive family filled with my mom, dad, and me. I never noticed my mom come into my room while I slept.

_**Godd night my little sun and stars.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Mystery Team

~ I don't own The Justice League but I do own Aria~

Thanks for the new reviews it feels good knowing people like my story

(^-^)

When I woke up the next morning I felt strangely relaxed. But as soon as I walked into my living room I saw the 7 founders from the justice League.

"Uh hey mom and pals" I said while quietly freaking out.

My mom walked up to me. She looked a tad bit...No scratch that VERY upset.

"Aria, after your incident at the Watchtower it was decided that you will have to learn to control your powers on a team called Young Justice."

Why would mom be upset about that. She's not telling me something.

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked, " I mean it's not like i'm going to live with some strangers on a mountain, right?"

It got so quiet it was like I could a pen drop. _No_ I thought_ she wouldn't do that to me._

"Right mom?" When she still didn't answer I started freaking out, " Why can't I stay here with you mommy?"

" Sweetheart it's a bunch of kids like you who have powers, too", She said, " And there's someone I want you to meet there, too."

This must be why she was so upset.

"Will I get to see you and Aunt Shayera?" I asked still hesitant

" We will be your mentors.", She said " So I guess you'll see us very often, right Bruce?"

Batman just nodded his head. He was still a tiny bit shaken up by the fact that he had a real kid.

"So when do I leave?" I asked

Batman walked over to me and pulled me toward the teleporter.

" Now" He said as the world began to dissapper from around me.

When the world came back I saw 6 teens and one of them was 13 like me.

"This is the team", I had nearly forgotten about Batman.

"I am kaldur'Ahm or Kaldur for short and it is a pleasure to meet you." Said the boy with shaved blonde hair.

" I'm Artemis nice to meet you" Said the blonde girl who looked like she needed a friend and a smile

" HI i'm M'gann M'orzz but you can just call me Megan!" said the nice girl with nice orange hair and..._Is that green skin?_

" Hey babe haven't seen since the Watchtower yesterday." It was the flirt from the Watchtower his name was um flash no kid flash.

The next one I could tell was the quiet one.

"Superboy" I knew that was all he would actually say to me

"Don't mind him he's normally quiet.", The last one said he had nice slick black hair and a mask like mine on, " I'm Robin"

" Hello everyone my name is Aria."

Batman looked impatient but I didn't really care.

" I would like it if you called me Spirit"

"Why?" It was funny how they all asked that at once.

"That's the strongest part of my powers hearing and seeing spirits and if I had enough energy and was stronger I could control spirits but I can even control elements."

Their faces looked stunned and impressed but it was interuppted by batman.

" There's something else you should know about her."

I knew he would suck the fun out of this meeting.

" Fine i'll tell them.", I said "Batman is my dad."

Everyones faces were shocked but the most shocked was Robin.

_I wonder what's up with him._

Before I could ask a big red robot walked in a whispered in Batmans ear.

"No more chat," He said " You have a mission. Aria prove to us that you can control yourself."

I was so angry that I went straight to the teleporter and waited until it was time to leave. What I didn't hear while I left would've shocked me.

"Make me proud" Batman said in whisper while the world dissappeared again.


	5. Chapter 5 AUTHOR NOTES

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY BUT I HAVE A NEW JUSTICE LEAGUE STORY.

I DIDNT LIKE WHERE MY STORY WAS HEADED SO I'M MAKING ANOTHER VERSION.

DONT WORRY THOUGH IT'S STILL THE SAME PLOT KINDA JUST A DIFFERENT WAY OF TELLING IT


End file.
